Uchihas
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [Oneshot Independiente del fic lo que oculta mi alma][Uchihacest x3] Los tres hermanos se desean, se entregan y se aman, que mas decír? si es que eso UU [Feliz cumple Tabe!]


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Bueno diréis… que mierda es un oneshot independiente? Pues me explico, es como una oneshot paralelo a mi fic "lo que oculta mi alma" y ahora vendrá la pregunta de… y si tienes el fic porque leches haces un oneshot? XD pues la verdad es que lo que voy a escribir no tiene nada que ver con el fic, solo que… a mis niñas, les gusta mucho el personaje de Anima, y me han pedido, un trío entre los tres hermanos, Uchihacest x3 jajaja XD **_

**_Como estaba diciendo, esto no tendrá que ver nada con el fic original, solo he buscado una escena en la que pudieran salir los tres y la he modificado, terminando en un lemon por supuesto. La que no haya leído el fic pues puede que no se entere, de todas formas, lo escribiré de forma que de igual si lo has hecho o no, solo para pasar un rato._**

_**Se lo dedico a Tabe que me hizo el último dibujo de Anima, que en breve lo colgaré en mi profile para que lo veáis. La cuestión principal es por su cumpleaños el 28 de febrero, pero también porque la chica me mima y siempre me complace en todos los deseos. Desde aquí, hijita Tabe, te ofrezco todo mi cariño y agradecimientos, te adoro! n.n**_

**_Advertencia: Esto es lemon, no es que sea demasiado vulgar ni nada por el estilo, pero las personas sensibles, que se abstengan de leerlo, por favor._**

**UCHIHAS**

Itachi había escapado con Naruto ha Akatsuki, todavía dudaba sobre el problema con Anima, líder y su hermano mayor. Mientras el rubio estaba fuera de su cuarto, quién se encontraba en sus brazos era Sasuke, el cual había descubierto la verdad y se encontraban en la fase de perdón mutuo.

Itachi levantó la mano y acarició despacio la cara de su otöto, en un suave roce que hizo que el peliazul cerrara los ojos y se inundara de ella. Aquel cariño que le había faltaba por tantos años ahora venía a borbotones incontrolables.

**-Siento haber sido tan egoísta y engañarte, pero… solo quería protegerte-.**

La frase escapada de los labios del mayor hizo que Sasuke levantara la cabeza, por un momento frunció el ceño para demostrar su desacuerdo, aunque al instante relajó el rostro, solo tenía que intentar comprenderlo, nada más.

**-Protegerme de… ¿Uchiha Anima?-.**

La frase vino de sorpresa, Itachi no supo que contestar, únicamente desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, unos ruidos provenían del pasillo, serían pasos… ¿de Naruto?

Los dos hermanos observaron como el manillar de la puerta giraba lentamente y esta comenzaba a abrirse con un sonido chirriante.

Las oscuridad dio paso a un cuerpo esbelto y pálido, cuando dio un paso hacia delante pudieron apreciar aquel pelo azulado, aquel sensual Sharingan y aquella sonrisa arrogante que lo hacía ver tentador. (aquí imaginad que ya no tiene el ojo derecho, esta vendado, para quién no lo sepa UU)

El primero en reaccionar fue Itachi, que sentado en la cama, se volvió para intentar ocultar en su espalda al menor, que no entendía nada.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Anima?-.**

La voz de Itachi temblaba de ira, siempre se había sentido acongojado ante su hermano mayor, pero ahora también temía por Sasuke.

Anima únicamente sonrió, levantó despacio su mano y movió el dedo índice. Indicando a alguien que se acercara. Antes de que el moreno se diera cuenta, Sasuke se había levantado de la cama y comenzaba a caminar hacia Ánima.

**-Sasu-chan acércate…-,** susurró seseante hasta tenerlo completamente delante de sí, de repente lo cogió de la cintura y lo estrujó junto a su pecho.

Itachi dio un salto del lecho y se pensó cuidadosamente que hacer, si ahora mismo atacaba a Anima podría también herir a su otöto ¿Qué sería lo indicado en este momento? Se mordió el labio frustrado, esperaría.

**-Mmm…-,** murmuró Sasuke mientras posaba las manos en el pecho de aquel Uchiha desconocido, **-¿porque… te pareces tanto a mí?-,** preguntó levantando su mano y acariciando unas hebras tan azulinas como las suyas, las fue apartando cuidadosamente mientras observaba su cara, era realmente tan o mas sensual que su hermano Itachi, **-¿Por qué siento esto tan… extraño?-.**

Anima se sintió orgulloso, los genes de los Uchiha siempre causarían el mismo efecto. Antes de que pudiera responder al menor de los tres. Itachi avanzó hasta pegarse justo a la espalda de Sasuke, sujetando con fuerza su cintura.

El pequeño quedó entre los dos hermanos, aprisionado por ambos pechos. El calor que desprendían era embriagador, tanto que su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar. ¡Y dios sabe que no entendía como podían provocarle de aquella forma! La erótica voz de Itachi se caló en su oído mientras le murmuraba…

**-Anima es nuestra hermano mayor, Sasuke-,** no obtuvo respuesta, mas que un caluroso suspiro, **-sobre lo de sentirte extraño, es algo normal entre Uchihas, nos atraemos…-,** terminó diciendo mientras atrapaba entre sus labios la delicada orejita del menor.

Itachi sabía que la única manera de proteger a Sasuke era esa, dándole a Anima lo que quería y después huir cuando consiguieran el momento adecuado. Tendría que tranquilizarse y esperar…

**-Ah…-,** jadeó roncamente Sasuke.

Sentir la humedad de esa boca en su oreja le había provocado un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, era tan… agradable. Sin ser consciente de ello, llegó sus manos hacia los fuertes hombros de Anima y los presionó, acercándolo a sí.

De pronto sintió como unos labios se adherían a los suyos, en una deliciosa sacudida. Mientras que ahora su cuello era devorado por Itachi, el mayor de todos, se hacía de su boca, abriéndola con su lengua y recorriéndola con ansias. Pero más que eso, era la sensualidad arrolladora con que lo hacía, tremendamente desquiciante para cualquiera. Sentía las manos de Anima por su cintura, quemando cada trozo de piel por donde pasaba, volvió a jadear. Ahora era el tacto del azabache el que apretaba su trasero mientras lamía eróticamente su nuca.

Sasuke cerró fuertemente los ojos, aquello… se sentía tan bien… que creía que se derretiría en cualquier momento. Parecía gracioso, él, el más arisco de los Uchiha, deshaciéndose entre los toques incestuosos de sus dos hermanos mayores…

**-Esto me esta empezando a gustar…-. **

Esa fogosa voz provino de Anima, el cual sin mucho esfuerzo, tumbó a Sasuke de un manotazo en la cama, para posteriormente atraer a Itachi hacia su cuerpo. Lo único que este le devolvió fue una mirada amenazadora. Pero al mayor de los tres parecía no afectarle, simplemente volvió a sonreírle con arrogancia y de un tirón le quitó la cinta negra que ataba sus cabellos.

La melena azabache cayó con fiereza sobre sus hombros, su cara quedó cubierta de cada hebra oscura embelleciéndola y dándole un aspecto absolutamente excitante. Anima se relamió con descaro y cogió las muñecas de Itachi llevándolas a su cuello, mientras que él lo aferraba por la cintura y le lamía el cuello, con caminitos de caliente saliva.

**-Mmm… Anima…-,** entre jadeó y gruñó Itachi, aferrándose al corto cabello azul que tenía expuesto antes sus dedos.

Por mucho que se dijera una y otra vez, que todo lo hacía para proteger a Sasuke, no pudo evitar sentir una ola de placer recorrerle el cuello cuando la sensación de la viscosa lengua fue recorriendo la curvatura de su hombro. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron sensualmente y sus labios enrojecidos se entreabrieron por los agradables suspiros.

Sasuke que se encontraba sentado en la cama, con las piernas considerablemente abiertas, no podía apartar la vista de la erótica visión que tenía frente a él. Ver a su hermano tan sumiso, tan delicado, hizo que su erección comenzara a doler y presionar violentamente sus pantalones negros. Su camiseta de tirantes negra estaba algo subida, dejando ver el movimiento de su tripa y el principio de su ingle, tiritando de ansias.

Lo último que escuchó antes de ver a Itachi precipitado sobre él, fue un gruñido de su boca, Anima le había mordido el cuello hasta hacer que dos hilitos de sangre se escurrieran por su pálida piel de porcelana. Creando un efecto afrodisíaco para ambos. Después lo lanzó sobre Sasuke, dejándolo encima y reposándose solo en sus rodillas.

La risita morbosa de Anima inundaba la estancia, mientras los dos hermanos menores se observaban sin saber como proseguir. El primero en reaccionar fue Sasuke, que rodeó el cuello de su aniki y comenzó a lamerle el cuello, capturando con su lengua la escasa sangre que había escapado antes.

**-Aniki, bésame-.**

La mirada gris del pequeño se clavo en la carmesí del mediano, estaba realmente sorprendido por la fogosidad de su otöto, sin embargo, cuando sintió la delicada forma en que despejaba su cara de las hebras azabache pudo notar un atisbo de cariño, le agrado.

Con brusquedad le agarró de la barbilla acercando sus labios casi al punto de rozarse.

**-Te haré el amor con la lengua, otöto-kun-.**

Dicho y echo, esta resbaló al interior de la cavidad de Sasuke, invadiéndola poderosamente en un ataque extremo, pasional, extremadamente sensitivo. El menor lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello y pegó su ingle a la de su hermano, comenzando unos movimientos sensuales y altamente placenteros.

Itachi gimió dentro de su boca, abrió los ojos y estiró de las hebras azulinas, haciendo que echara la cara hacia arriba. El sonido que salió de los labios de Sasuke fue realmente tentador, tanto que no tardó en sentir de nuevo la boca de su hermano sobre la suya, haciéndola suya en un sentimiento salvaje.

Anima con un dedo en la boca, observaba la escena realmente caliente. Agarró las vendas que tapaba su ojo derecho y las rajó, dejándolas colgando y aun ocultando parte de su globo.

Su sonrisa se curvó en un gesto provocativo y se pasó el pulgar por su afilada lengua, humedeciéndolo. Emprendió el camino hasta ellos con un paso hipnótico para cualquiera. Cuando llegó a la espalda de Itachi le levantó la camiseta hasta dejar descubierta toda la plateada piel y pasó su húmedo pulgar por toda su columna

**-Ah… mmm… joder….-,** gruñó al tacto.

Itachi en un brusco movimiento levantó su cabeza y apretando los dientes, cerró los ojos. Aquella sensación fría y cálida a la vez parecía haber calado toda su espalda en un sentimiento escalofriante.

**-¿Te gusta… Ita-chan…?-.**

La voz seseante de Anima inundó fogosamente su oído, mientras pasaba la lengua por la sensible nuca. Sus manos, comenzaron a levantarle la camiseta negra, grabando el tacto en aquella pálida piel.

**-Anima… para…-,** jadeó Itachi, mientras su mirada se clavaba en la de Sasuke bajo él.

El pequeño empezó a lamer el pecho que quedaba al descubierto, pasando la lengua por la tripita hasta llegar a uno de sus tiesos pezones. Lo moldeó en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo.

Itachi apretó los músculos de su cara y intentó aguantar todo aquel placer, sabía que Anima comenzaba a bajarle los pantalones, pero no hizo nada, aquello era sumamente agradable. Los pantalones resbalaron hasta el suelo, he Itachi fue el primero en quedar completamente desnudo. (gomen gusto propio UU)

El mayor de todos, se agachó y lamiéndose eróticamente los labios, comenzó a acariciarle el trasero a Itachi, dándole pequeños bocados en los cachetes mientras Sasuke acariciaba su masculinidad.

**-Aniki…-,** susurró roncamente el peliazul, y apretó el sexo de su hermano entre sus fuertes dedos, el azabache intentó no gruñir, pero eso si… enrojeció de placer, **-¿te agradaría si…?-.**

Comenzó a bajar un poco su cuerpo hasta quedar lamiendo la ingle de su onisan, cuando volvió a pasar su lengua por segunda vez notó el leve tiritar que le había producido a Itachi. Le pareció tan erótico que dejó escapar un suspiro.

**-Si… me gustaría-.**

Fue la contestación tardía de Itachi, el cual tenía las dos manos posadas en la cama, bajo su cuerpo el pequeño Sasuke, que empezaba a lamerle el sexo con infinito gusto, a su espalda y de rodillas, Anima, lamía su entrada mientras mordía las paredes internas de sus muslos. Cerró los ojos y volvió a apretar la cara, definitivamente aquello era el cielo.

El mayor con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro, espero a que Sasuke se atreviera a meterse toda la virilidad en su boca para provocarle un chillido de goce a Itachi, y así lo hizo.

El azabache jadeó cuando sintió la humedad de la pequeña boca de su otöto, agarró fuerte las sabanas y su cuerpo vibró. De pronto una ola entre dolor y placer invadió su cuerpo en una tremenda sacudida, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y sus cabellos se desparramaron con violencia sobre su espalda.

**-Pero que…-.**

Echó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba que era lo que le había echo perder el control, Anima introducía fogosamente dos dedos en su interior, mientras su larga lengua recorría los pequeños flujos que empezaba a soltar, calientes y exquisitos.

**-Eres un…-,** rodeó sus dedos y los arremetió fuertemente dentro de él, gimió bruscamente, sus ojos se enrojecieron…, **-vicioso… Ita-chan…-.**

Ese fue el instante en que sacó sus dedos y retiró el cuerpo de Itachi hacia un lado, este parecía exhausto, con la cara completamente arrebolada. Se estiró en la cama y se acarició su excitación, notando los chorreones de saliva que habían quedado después de la dulce acogida que había tenido en la boca de Sasuke.

Este se limpiaba los resto de saliva de la cara, y esperaba a que Anima se le acercaba.

**-¿Qué me… vas a hacer…?-,** preguntó el menor, con la respiración entrecortada de solo verlo aproximarse a él.

De un estiró le sacó la camiseta y apoyó sus labios sobre el pálido pecho, que solo del caliente aliento había formado un circulito rojizo bajo su boca. Sasuke suspiró y se agarró a los cabellos azules, intentando que lo mirara a la cara.

Anima sonrió por ese acto y se colocó completamente sobre su cuerpo, pasó la lengua por su nuez y la cogió entre sus dientes, en un fogoso bocado. Sasuke volvió a gemir, dejando que por el clamoroso estremecimiento, sus hebritas azules bañaran hermosamente su rostro, tan delicado….

**-No te preocupes… te daré placer…-,** subió y después de un súbito beso, le estiró del inferior y sonrojadito labio, **-mas del que nunca habrías podido imaginar…-.**

La sonrisa atrayente, sensual y provocativa de Anima lo envolvió, cerrando los ojos y acariciando los hombros fuertes y anchos de su hermano mayor. Sasuke solo pudo dejarse hacer, y comenzar a sentir aquellas grandes y calientes manos, desfilar ligeramente por su piel hasta colarse por debajo de sus pantalones negros.

El pequeño dio una fuerte bocanada de aire y dejó que sus labios vibraran antes el deseo que estaba experimentando.

**-Mhmm… mas…-,** pidió ansioso.

Anima comenzó a bajar aquellos pantalones y resbalándolos por sus delicadas caderas, besaba cada trozo de piel que tenía expuesto, con verdadero énfasis. Apretó sus nalgas y cuando se vio libre de tela alguna, separó los dos muslos y se hundió de golpe en la vigorosa masculinidad de aquel desesperado Sasuke.

El gruñido fue profundo y ronco, tanto que hasta Itachi creyó sentirlo en su propio ser. Estaba descansando del aturdimiento cuando empezó a sentir los sonidos guturales que su otöto empezaba a experimentar de tal gusto que recibía.

El mediano se mordió el labio y comenzó a resbalar sus dedos por su propio sexo, palpitante. Quería participar, así que se acerco hasta la cara de Sasuke y le agarró la barbilla para que lo mirara. Los ojos grises del pequeño brillaban con una lujuria nunca vista, eso le provocó infinitamente.

**-¿Me enseñaras que se siente al experimentar esos gemiditos mientras la tengo metida en tu boca?-.**

Sasuke se sonrojó ante el descaro de la voz de Itachi, mientras su cuerpo se agitó por la nueva bocanada de Anima a su propio sexo, levantó un poco su cuerpo y quedó frente a la cintura de su hermano. Con un movimiento sinuoso, sacó su lengua y comenzó a rodear la punta con suma soltura. Itachi le acarició el pelo mientras se mordía el labio, cerró los ojos por el placer y suspiró, se sentía realmente agradable.

Anima deslizó sus manos por las fuertes piernas de Sasuke, apretándolas violentamente entre sus dedos. Sonrió al ver como le daba placer a Itachi era una escena realmente tentadora. Aun así él no sería menos, succionó el miembro el menor hasta dejarlo completamente dentro de su boca.

La súbita sacudida hizo que Sasuke tuviera que sacarse el sexo de Itachi de la boca para poder coger aire. Aunque este inmediatamente volvió a cogerle de la barbilla, y la introdujo de golpe, agarrándole de las mejillas para ser el que llevara el ritmo. Se sentía tan calida aquella cavidad, tan profunda, tan húmeda.

**-Ah… mmm…-,** jadeó Itachi al ver como el placer comenzaba a envolverlo, rápidamente se retiró y esperó a que pasara, no quería correrse, no aún.

Sasuke sacó la lengua y relamió la saliva que escurría de sus labios, sus mejillas estaba súbitamente sonrojadas, y su respiración aceleraba a tal extremo de costarle respirar. Un profundo pinchazo subió por su columna, haciéndole que gruñera entre dolor y goce.

**-¿Que… me has…?-,** intentó preguntar mientras se agarraba a los cabellos azules de Anima.

Este acompañaba los dedos, con su lengua, relamiendo aquella pequeñita cavidad he intentando ensancharla para lo que venía ahora. Los sacó para presionarle y ver como se retorcía entre las sábanas, se veía tan vulnerable aquel pequeño, realmente exquisito.

**-Tranquilo Sasu-chan…-,** subió por su cuerpo y le dio un húmedo lametazo en los finitos labios, Sasuke lo observó con la boquita entreabierta, suspirando, **-no seré yo quién te posea…-.**

Entonces el menor vio como Anima se levantaba de su cuerpo y se sentaba en el borde de la cama. No adivinaba que era lo que era lo que aquel individuo extremadamente sensual iba a hacer. Únicamente por su sonrisa sabía que se saldría con la suya, era un ser al que pocas cosas se le podrían negar. (ya te digo –babas-)

El mayor levantó la mano y agarró el brazo de Itachi. Este sorprendido cayó sentado en su regazo. Se miraron por unos momentos. Anima acariciaba circularmente el cuello de Itachi, tan suavemente que el azabache tenía que cerrar los ojos mientras sus labios se humedecían.

Eso hizo sonreír al líder, que lo agarró de los largos cabellos y se hundió en su boca. En uno de los besos más calientes que había probado. Sus lenguas se movían fogosamente en un duelo ardiente, saliva escurría de sus mentones, relamiéndola mutuamente.

Itachi gimió y curvó su espalda cuando notó como los juguetones dedos de Anima circulaban por su entrada, una y otra vez. Se agarró a los fuertes brazos, clavándole las uñas y descansó su mejilla en la curvatura de su hombro. Su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, no podía más, necesitaba que acabara con aquel infinito placer.

**-Anima… ya se lo que me vas a hacer… a sí que… empieza de una vez-.**

Ascendió su mirada y la clavó en la también carmesí de su hermano mayor. Lo vio de sonreír y relamer el sudor que caía por su pálida mejilla.

De pronto lo agarró del cuello y lo acercó violentamente a su cara.

**-Desde hoy no podrás olvidar jamás mi tacto, Ita-chan…-.**

Su rostro dejaba ver que estaba más que complacido con la expresión de Itachi. Parecía que se mantenía inmune al comentario, pero el brillante granate de sus ojos dejaban claro que estaba lleno de deseo.

Bruscamente, le dio la vuelta al cuerpo del azabache, haciendo que le diera la espalda, la cual quedó pegaba al pálido pecho de Anima. Se preparó mientras estiraba de los largos cabellos y se mordía el labio, realmente exquisito.

Itachi jadeó ante la brusquedad con que le trataba, pero era realmente excitante, sentirse manipulado por otra persona, sentirse vulnerable y sin poder saber que era lo próximo a suceder, realmente le enloquecía aquella situación. Y entonces fue cuando lo sintió, la enorme virilidad de su onisan, entrar potente en él.

**-¡Ah! ¡Anima!-.**

El cuerpo de Itachi se curvó hacia atrás y dejó escapar el gemido más atrayente que ninguno de los otros dos había escuchado nunca. Se agarró a las sabanas de los lados y sintió como su cuerpo se levantaba violentamente, una y otra vez, con una fuerza que sabía de sobra que podría reventarle.

Anima se dejó recostar en la cama mientras agarraba fuertemente las caderas de Itachi, las sacudía con su pelvis una y otra vez, notando como el sudor perlaba la brillante espalda que tenía ante sus ojos. Con una mano la presionó y subió por ella hasta rozar los cabellos y estirar de ellos, quería escucharlo jadear, gemir, gritar, chillar….

Itachi sacudió la cabeza y abrió la boca para buscar aire, el calor recorría cada extremo de su cuerpo, se sentía invadido por el mismísimo demonio, y aquello lo excitaba a tal extremo de sentir el latir de su erección.

**-Aniki…-.**

La sensual voz de Sasuke, se caló en su interior, giró la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver como su otöto, se acercaba a gatas hacia él, realmente tentador.

**-Ven aquí, Sasu…-,** ordenó roncamente.

El peliazul, abrió las piernas y se subió sobre los dos hermanos mayores, pero esta vez de cara a Itachi, que comenzó a agitarle el cabello azulado mientras le apretaba la cabeza contra su pecho.

Sasuke lamió los pezones de Itachi dentro de su propia boca, apretándolos entre los dientes. El mediano volvió a jadear, se sentía realmente bien.

**-Kukuku…-,** la risa de Anima hizo que los dos hermanos menores se paralizaran y se miraran entre ellos, **-ahora vienes lo bueno, mis niños…-.**

Una de las manos del líder de Akatsuki estiró de Itachi, hasta hacer que su espalda se recostara casi en su pecho. Instintivamente, el azabache colocó las manos en el colchón. Quedando Anima tendido en la cama, e Itachi casi igual, solo que apoyado los brazos en la superficie de esta. Con la otra mano, empezó a subir sobre las caderas de ambos hasta llegar al trasero de Sasuke. Lo acercó a la pelvis con la que se frotaba, indicándole lo que quería que hiciera.

El menor miró a los ojos carmesí de Itachi, y se reposó en su tripa para dejar la erección debajo de su propio trasero. En un movimiento tan placentero que provocó que Itachi se mordiera el labio, Sasuke se auto penetró. Quedando sentado sobre la cintura del azabache.

El trío estaba formado, tal y como Anima lo había planeado desde un principio. El movimiento que llevaban los tres cuerpos era frenético, sus pálidas pieles desprendían perlitas brillantes que calaban un ser a otro. Se formó una armonía perfecta, una velocidad violenta, y un control llevado por el mayor de todos, que es el que con suma potencia levantaba los otros dos cuerpos.

**-Ah…-,** Itachi echó la cara hacia un lado y sintió un dolor brusco en su pecho por la falta de oxígeno, **-esto es demasiado… no aguanto…-.**

Sin poderlo evitar se desplomó sobre el pecho de Anima, aunque esté siguió penetrándolo con la suficiente fuerza para que siguiera consciente. Sasuke por su parte le mordía el pecho y dejaba que sus rodillas tocaras el colchón, lo único que tenía que hacer era quedarse quieto, pues las embestidas le venían desde abajo.

**-Aniki… más…-,** pidió estirando de los brazos de Itachi.

Su cara enrojeció, Sasuke sabía que no le quedaba mucho más. La fuerza que estaba sintiendo envolviendo sus entrañas era la pista perfecta para saber que le estaban llegando en lo más profundo. Soltó un gemido y echó sus cabellos azules hacia atrás, desprendiendo gotas de sudor que lo convirtieron en un momento sumamente sensual.

Anima, sintió el placer recorrer su vientre, así que agarró violentamente el trasero de Itachi, y de un última embestida lo ascendió con mucha más potencia que antes. En ese súbito movimiento el rostro se le contrajo y un ronco gruñido invadió la estancia.

Itachi se sentía morir, aun después de terminar había seguido agitándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero ese momento, esa embestida, se había introducido con tanta fuerza en Sasuke que no pudo más que gritar. El cuerpo de su otöto, se agitaba sobre él, tenía la cara enrojecida y sus ojos aguados, parecía estar a punto llorar. Sasuke se agachó y comenzó a metérsela él mismo, con tal fuerza, que terminó gruñendo del dolor, se sentía desenfrenado, quería terminar, quería llegar al sumo placer que parecía irse de su lado una y otra vez.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que la mano de Anima había comenzado a agitarle su erección, con tal violencia que no tardó en sentir como sus fuerzas le fallaban, curvó su espalda, y cerró los ojos, sabía que aunque los tuviera abiertos todo sería borroso. Un relampagazo de puro goce cubrió sus sentidos, y se semilla salió dispara hacia el vientre sedoso de Itachi, donde cayó desmayado más tarde.

**-Vaya… vaya…-. **

Fue Anima quién habló, salió un poco de debajo de los dos, y colocó a Itachi sobre uno de sus brazos mientras colocaba a Sasuke en el otro. Con su habitual sonrisa arrogante resbaló su lengua por los labios de ambos. Rotundamente satisfecho.

**-Esto quedará entre nosotros, mis niños, es… un… secreto-,** pronunció con su sensual voz.

**--**

**_Dios! Creo que este ha sido el lemon más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida, y no se porque, pero me ha resultado casi imposible UU Manejar a Anima es tan complicado, es tan suyo (por decirlo de alguna forma) que me ha costado sudores y lagrimas. Sobre sasuke, jajaja, si me ha salido uke nenaza a no poder más XD pero bueno, lo veo bajo eso dos pedazos de hombres, y que queréis que haga, gomen UU, Itachi de uke… -babas- que decir… un completo gustazo. _**

_**Tabe, gomen por no ser lo que esperabas, siento que te he decepcionado, pero te juro por dios, que por muchas vueltas que le he dado, no ha salido nada mejor ToT**_

**_Gomen también para las personas sensibles que han entrado en el fic y se han encontrado con esto XD pero bueno… a mí me gusta, ah! Y ahora si! como vuelva a recibir, otro reviews diciendo, que es un asco o que estoy enferma, como uno que yo me se, que no tuvo valor ni de poner su nombre, no respondo! Creía esa persona que dejaría de escribir por eso? Jajaja XD eso es que no me conocía jajaja._**

_**Muchas gracias por leerme y aguantarme, muak!**_


End file.
